herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dipper Pines
"Ah, summer break; a time for leisure, recreation, and taking 'er easy... unless you're me. My name is Dipper. The girl about to puke is my sister Mabel. You're probably wondering what we're doing in a golf cart, fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror. Rest assured, there's a perfectly logical explanation." —Dipper's opening monologue "If you've ever taken a road trip through the Pacific Northwest, you've probably seen a bumper sticker for a place called Gravity Falls. It's not on any maps, and most people have never heard of it. Some people think it's a myth. But if you're curious, don't wait. Take a trip. Find it. It's out there somewhere in the woods, waiting." —Dipper's final narration Mason "Dipper" Pines is the main protagonist of the Disney XD animated series, Gravity Falls. The character is voiced by Jason Ritter, and designed by and loosely based on the series creator, Alex Hirsch. The character first appeared on the unreleased unnamed pilot created by Hirsch which he used to pitch the show, and then he appeared on the first episode "Tourist Trapped". Dipper, together with his sister Mabel Pines and great uncle (Grunckle) Stan Pines, star in every episode of the show. Dipper was born on August 31, 1999. He is a 12-year-old boy who is sent, alongside his sister, to spend his summer vacation in his granduncle's tourist trap called the "Mystery Shack". He endeavors to uncover the secrets of the fictional town of Gravity Falls and to find an explanation for the strange situations he experiences. He is helped by his energetic twin sister Mabel and by the handy man that works there, Soos. The situations that they encounter include dealing with various supernatural or legendary creatures, like gnomes, cryptids, demons, and minotaurs. The adventures of Dipper and his sister are inspired by the childhood of series creator Alex Hirsch and his own twin sister. As a character, Dipper has been critically well received. He appears in various Gravity Falls merchandise, such as on clothing and in video games. Role Dipper Pines is a curious, clever and inventive boy from Piedmont, California, forced to spending his summer together with his great uncle Stan in the fictional town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. He is accompanied by his twin sister Mabel Pines. Their parents aren't revealed in the show. He is portrayed as smart, wise, gentle, conventional, and very logical, showing knowledge in various areas like history, cryptography, puzzle-solving. etc. Dipper wears his trademark white and blue hat with a symbol of a blue pine tree on the front. He also wears a navy blue vest, orange T-shirt, gray shorts, black sneakers, and a wristwatch. Dipper gets his nickname from a birth mark on his forehead in the form of the Big Dipper, which he hides with his bangs. Dipper has a crush on local Gravity Falls girl and Mystery Shack employee Wendy who is three years older than him. He is extremely protective of his sister doing everything to protect or save her from trouble. He first arrives in Gravity Falls upset with going to a small, boring town, with his twin sister Mabel for the summer, but because of interest in mysteries and lust for adventure he starts to adjust to life in town and tries to solve mysteries, with his twin sister coming along for the journey. Dipper is shown as a very organized child, always working on a well thought out plan. History Early life Dipper was born on August 31, 1999, five minutes after Mabel.14 His family lives in Piedmont, California. From a young age, Dipper's mother would dress him up in a lamb costume and have him perform his signature song and dance, the "Lamby Lamby Dance."15 His favorite holiday has been Halloween since he was three years old, of which his favorite part is trick-or-treating with Mabel.16 He is also known to have been teased about his birthmark by other children until he started hiding it, which may be how he earned his nickname when he was no older than five.17 He has attended to Eggbert Elementary with his sister. Arrival in Gravity Falls Sometime during the month of June,18 Dipper and his twin sister Mabel were sent from Piedmont, California5 to the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, to stay with their Great Uncle "Grunkle" Stan, who runs a tourist trap named the Mystery Shack which doubles as his house. While Mabel adjusts with ease, Dipper initially finds it difficult to get used to his new surroundings. Opening twins arriving A bus drops Dipper and Mabel Pines off at the Mystery Shack in the opening sequence. One fateful day, Stan tasks Dipper to put up hanging signs advertising the Mystery Shack in the "spooky part" of the Gravity Falls Forest, where he discovers a journal written by an unknown and enigmatic author detailing the town's secrets and dangers. Dipper discloses his findings with Mabel and consecutively meets her new boyfriend, Norman, who he begins to suspect is a zombie based on the information in Journal 3. Despite failing to find any incriminating evidence, Dipper confronts his sister on the theory, resulting in an argument. During Mabel's date, however, he notices Norman's right hand falling off on camera, which Norman suspiciously attaches back on, making him fearful to Mabel could unknowingly be in danger. S1e1 dipper opening secret compartment Dipper opens the compartment containing Journal 3. Using the Mystery Cart with the keys he obtains from the Mystery Shack's clerk, Wendy, Dipper quickly heads to rescue Mabel, and, upon finding her, he realizes that Norman is actually made up of five gnomes stacked on top of each other which are residing in the forest, who planned to kidnap Mabel and force her to become their queen". He manages to subdue the creatures and escape with his sister, but they are pursued by a large monster made of hundreds of gnomes. The two end up crashing the Mystery Cart upon arriving at the Shack, and are cornered by the monster. The head gnome, Jeff, informs them that they will do "something crazy" unless Mabel becomes their queen, and in response, Mabel agrees, much to Dipper's dismay. Shortly after accepting the gnomes' ring, she uses the Mystery Shack leaf-blower to defeat the gnomes, impressing Dipper in the process. With all the gnomes finally gone, the two make up and enter the Shack, and in an act of newfound appreciation of the twins, Stan allows them each one free gift, with Dipper choosing a new hat to replace his old one, which was taken by a gnome. Before going to bed, he writes two new entries in the journal, one being that a gnome's weakness is a leaf blower, and the other stating that while Journal 3 has told him to refuse trust from anyone in the town, he knows Mabel will always have his back.2 '' Adventures Season 1 In the episode "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Dipper goes fishing with Stan and Mabel as a family bonding day. When they hear that there is a lake monster in the vicinity known as the Gobblewonker, Dipper and Mabel want to find it and get proof of its existence, and avoid having to spend 10 hours on a boat with Stan while they're at it. Dipper wants to be the first to discover the beast so he can win the prize money and appear on TV. They ditch Stan and go with Soos to find it. Dipper brings 17 disposable cameras just in case they lose or break a camera. In the end, the Gobblewonker turns out to just be a mechanical creature driven by Old Man McGucket, who is looking for attention. Because they felt bad about leaving him, Dipper and Mabel spend the rest of their day with Stan to have their family bonding day.19 S1e3 toby determined on ground Dipper and Mabel accuse Toby Determined of murdering Wax Stan. In "Headhunters," Dipper and Mabel helped Stan uncover the case of Wax Stan's murder, due to Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland being lazy. Dipper, at Wax Stan's funeral, uncovered that Wax Sherlock Holmes and all the other wax figures had murdered Wax Stan. It was mostly Wax Sherlock Holmes, because he axed Wax Stan's head, and left shabby-shoe footprints in the shag carpet, and an ax, which were Mabel and Dipper's first clues. During their investigation, they first went to interrogate Manly Dan, the lumberjack at the downtown biker joint named Skull Fracture. Manly Dan then reported the axe was left handed, narrowing the suspects to leave Toby Determined, who is left-handed and wears shoes with holes in them. He then revealed kissing a cardboard cutout of Shandra Jimenez, the news reporter, at 10:00 PM, the time of the murder. Dipper didn't find out who murdered Wax Stan until his funeral. Dipper then battled the wax figures, successfully killing some, like decapitating Wax Larry King, whose head is still in the vents, which was revealed in the end credits. He also made Wax Genghis Khan jump into the fireplace. Dipper then only had to battle Wax Sherlock Holmes, the true killer. He led him to the Mystery Shack's roof, and he melted when the sun came up.4 S1e4 flying scissors Gideon tries to kill Dipper. After viewing a commercial by Soos' recommendation, Dipper had an encounter with the town psychic, Gideon Gleeful. He believed Gideon to be a bigger fraud than his Stan. When Mabel began dating Gideon, he noticed the stress Gideon was placing on Mabel and offered to tell Gideon Mabel was no longer interested in dating him. After telling him this, Gideon got very mad and lured Dipper into a factory to attack him. Dipper discovered that Gideon had an amulet that gave him the power to levitate objects. Gideon could almost control Dipper with it, and came close to killing Dipper several times. Mabel had to come and save Dipper from Gideon by breaking his amulet.20 S1e5 Dipper doing the Lamby Lamby Dance Dipper performs his Lamby Lamby Dance to save everyone. Dipper and Mabel pretend to be thirteen so they can go to the haunted convenience store, Dusk 2 Dawn with Wendy and her friends. Wendy and her friends and Mabel and Dipper are playing around in the store when he goes to get more ice. He then sees a headless brain with bloodshot eyeballs staring back at him. He screams, and opens the fridge door again. Surprisingly, the figure was gone. Everyone goes back to see what it was about. He distracts them by pointing out the game Dancy Pants Revolution. Eventually, the group stumbles upon a chalk outline of two bodies. Dipper, claiming once again on being a teenager, lays in it, and the outline turns green and the lights go out. One after one, almost all of Wendy's friends disappear. The store then turns upside down, with the ghosts controlling Mabel. Dipper then realizes that the reason the ghosts were upset was because they were all teenagers. He goes up to the ghost and tells him he's not a teenager; he is, in fact, only 12 years old. Dipper then asks if there's anything he can do to help his friends, so he must perform the Lamby Lamby Dance. After doing so, the ghosts let everyone free. S1e6 dipper vs multibear Dipper vs the Multi-Bear. After failing a manliness tester, Dipper feels that he has to prove his manliness. He ventures out into the forest and has an encounter with Manotaurs. Dipper is later sent by the Manotaurs to conquer the Multi-Bear and bring back its head, as a final test of manliness. The Multi-Bear is very ferocious and threatens to kill Dipper if he did not leave his cave. Dipper refuses and he and the bear begin fighting. Dipper ultimately wins and is going to end it. The Multi-Bear has one last request: to die listening to his favorite song, "Disco Girl." Dipper realizes that he and the Multi-Bear had something in common, and decides not to slay him. He later quits the Manotaurs' league. Crestfallen, he returns to his sister and uncle, who reassure him that, because he stood up for what he thought was right, he is his own man. He was able to grow one little piece of chest hair, but Mabel removes it puts it in her scrapbook.7 S1e7 dipper and tyrone in attic Dipper and Tyrone brainstorming. When Stan hosts a party at the Mystery Shack, Dipper helps set up the party and works the ticket booth with Wendy, viewing it as an optimal opportunity to spend time with her. As he tries to enact a complex plan to get Wendy to dance with him, he finds it increasingly difficult as unexpected obstacles (i.e. Wendy sneaking into the party and Robbie showing up). To help him revise and execute the plan, he opts to use a copy machine he had found earlier to make clones of himself, initially just Tyrone, and later Dippers #3 through #10 and Paper Jam Dipper. When Dipper strays from the procedure by talking to Wendy "like a normal person," the clones deem him unfit to dance with her and unsuccessfully try to imprison him, and ultimately fight to their deaths via fire sprinklers. Tyrone is the sole survivor among the clones and is the only one to realize the error of his ways (excessive planning) and proceeds to hang out with Dipper though he is accidentally melted upon drinking soda. Dipper then rips up his plan and returns to the dance floor to spend time with his family and friends.21 S1e8 dipper gets president's key Dipper receives the President's Key. After Pacifica Northwest criticizes Mabel's silliness, Dipper thinks that someone needs to "take her down a peg." He remembers reading that Nathaniel Northwest may not be the town founder of Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel head to the library to study about the document in 3. Using a projector, they try to see if the symbol in the document is related to Egyptian, numerology, or Alchemist symbols. When he is about to light the document, Mabel folds it into a secret map and it leads to the Gravity Falls Museum of History. After solving a puzzle at the museum, they then head to the Gravity Falls Cemetery. They see a statue similar to what was on the puzzle. The finger of the statue opens a secret passageway leading to where Quentin Trembley's body is found in peanut brittle. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland find them there and they say that all they had to do was to follow a trail of wrappers left behind by Mabel. The officers then play a video containing the history of Gravity Falls and how Quentin Trembley was elected to be the eight and a half president of the U.S. Blubs then says that they're going to escort Trembley's body and the twins to Washington D.C. After they get free, Quentin Trembley awards him with a key that opens any door in America and a $-12 dollar bill. Dipper also tells Pacifica about Nathaniel Northwest being a fraud and gives her the secret document which proves that Nathaniel Northwest did not found Gravity Falls, but that Quentin Trembley did.10 S1e9 robbie comes again One of Dipper's countless failed attempts to fix his mistake with Wendy. When the Mystery Fair rolls in, Dipper spends time with Wendy. When the latter expresses a desire for a stuffed animal, the former tries to win it for her, albeit to no avail, instead giving her a black eye. As Dipper scampers to get some ice, he runs into Blendin Blandin, thus preventing him from reaching Wendy before Robbie and enabling him to ask her out. Dipper sinks into a deep depression, but his spirits are lifted when he learns that Blendin has a time machine that will allow him to travel back and avoid hitting Wendy, going to lengths of theft to obtain it. After Dipper tries countless times to avoid his error and fails, he re-evaluates the situation and determines a way to avoid it, with Mabel's help, costing his sister her pig in the process. The twins fight over who will get their ideal present, coming into contact with various events in the meantime. When Mabel develops a depression, even more severe than Dipper's previous condition, he decides that the right thing to do is sacrifice his own satisfaction for his sister. After she thanks him, she has Waddles attack and embarrass Robbie, to Dipper's satisfaction, and Blendin Blandin momentarily confronts them, only to be arrested by the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron.9 S1e10 show rumble robbie Dipper tries to get Rumble to fight Robbie for him. As tension between Robbie and Dipper builds up, the former challenges the latter to a fist fight much to his horror, deciding to avoid the situation as opposed to facing it head on "like a man." However, Dipper develops a whole new opinion of the battle when he brings a video game warrior, Rumble McSkirmish, to life to defend him, using the lie that Robbie killed Dipper's father as an excuse. But Dipper quickly loses control of his digital ally, who tries to kill Robbie, and a chase through town commences. After Soos arrives to help Dipper, the two track Robbie and Rumble down to the water tower, where Dipper decides to battle Rumble in an effort to fix the problem he created and save Robbie. Although Dipper loses, he still manages to get rid of Rumble, who is sent back to his game after emerging victorious. Robbie and Dipper agree not to fight in front of Wendy afterwards, instead hating one another in secret "like girls do."8 S1e11 tiny twins Dipper and Mabel cower at the sight of a now huge Gideon Gleeful. After learning that Mabel has grown a millimeter taller than himself, Mabel, much to her brother's dismay, mocks him about becoming the superior twin. Driven by insecurity and jealousy, Dipper seeks out a magical way to increase his height to that of his sister, and stumbles upon height-altering crystals in the forest that can do just that. After attaching a piece of the crystal to a flashlight and flipping the crystal to the side to increase, he switches on the button, flashing it on himself and he grows taller than Mabel. After golating about being taller than her, Mabel discovers his secret and they fight over the crystal flashlight. When Gideon gets a hold of it, he uses it to shrink the twins and use them as ransom against Stan in hopes of taking over the Mystery Shack. After his initial efforts fail, Gideon decides to shrink Stan himself before taking control, and Dipper and Mabel set out to save their uncle and his business, still bickering about height along the way. Ultimately, they defeat Gideon just before he decreases Stan to minute proportions by tickling his armpits. The twins then grow themselves back to their previous heights, though they forget about a shrunken Soos.22 S1e12 candy bags Dipper and his friends trick-or-treating. Dipper and Mabel, like the rest of the town, are ecstatic about celebrating Gravity Falls' summer version of Halloween, Summerween, and plans to trick-or-treat with his sister, Candy, and Grenda. However, his outlook on the evening changes after Wendy mentions that she thinks such an activity is more suitable for little kids and invites him to a party. He is torn, which eventually leads to a conflict with Mabel. The evening is further complicated when the Summerween Trickster threatens to eat the group if they fail to obtain 500 pieces of candy for him by the night's end, and the group sets off to get their candy, with their rate of pick-up increasing greatly after Dipper formally dons a costume. Although they manage to obtain it, Dipper accidentally drops the entire load of candy into a stream, thus causing the Trickster to chase after them. Soos momentarily destroys the monster after driving through him, he reassembles and chases them into the Summerween Superstore. There, the twins and their friends try to escape by disguising themselves in various costumes to go unnoticed, but Soos gives them away when he plays with the cackling skulls. The Trickster reveals his past and motives the group, and Soos makes him happy by eating him after finding out he is made of candy. Back at the Shack, Dipper and Mabel run into Wendy, who had returned from her party early, and everyone watches a horror movie marathon.16 S1e13 that price is unbelievably cheap Dipper the tour guide. As Dipper and the other Mystery Shack employees grow increasingly resentful of the way Stan treats them, Dipper grows very happy when he learns that Mabel will be in charge for a few days and that she will respect her workers. He rejoices even more after Mabel destroys his hated werewolf costume and sends him off to find a real monster to display at the Shack, and he eventually returns with a goblin/gremlin hybrid, the Gremloblin. As he exhibits the beast to the tourists, he accidentally causes two to go insane, and he helps Mabel fight of the monster after he escapes. After Mabel is pushed too far and begins acting like Stan, Dipper decides to show tourists a fake attraction like his uncle to gain money without scaring customers. He serves as an accountant in calculating the total cost of repairing the severely damaged Mystery Shack, and congratulates Mabel on her victory in her bet with Stan, but begs his uncle not to put her in charge any longer.23 S1e14 car lab Dipper gets a voice changing formula from Old Man McGucket. After Dipper, Mabel, Stan, and Soos fall into a bottomless pit, he and the others decide to bide their time by telling stories. Dipper goes first, telling the tale "Voice Over," in which he uses a voice altering formula, courtesy of Old Man McGucket, to change his embarrassing, frequently cracking voice into a deep masculine voice, albeit that of a commercial voice over. He observes unexpected results as people tease him for and run away from him because of his voice, and ultimately decides that he would rather have his own voice than any other after being chased by a mob of bikers. In Soos's story, "Soos' Really Great Pinball Story: Is That a Good Title? Do They Have to Be Puns or Whatever?," he gets trapped in a pinball machine with Mabel and Soos as a result of cheating to help Soos achieve the high score on a pinball machine in the shack, and the sentient game tries to kill them for what they did. In Mabel's "Trooth Ache," he is the witness and victim of many of his uncle's lives and disapproves of Mabel's use of Truth Telling Teeth to force Stan to be honest, getting especially annoyed when he just says whatever comes to mind. In the real world, as the four approach the end of the pit, they simply come back out the top, and Dipper deduces that it is a wormhole. When Grunkle Stan falls back in, neither Dipper nor the others express concern.1 S1e15 best summer Dipper goofing off with Wendy. On the hottest day of summer, Soos and the Pines decide to cool off at the local pool. Upon learning that Wendy is working there, Dipper gets a job as an assistant lifeguard to spend time with her and finds himself breaking many rules to have fun. When his boss, Mr. Poolcheck, driven by extreme anger, forces Dipper to work the night shift to ensure that no pool supplies get stolen or damaged during the night. As Stan, Soos, and Mabel break in for various reasons, Dipper ends up pursuing his sister in a road chase to the lake, as she stole a pool cooler in which to transport Mermando. When he learns about Mermando and sees that he is dying of dehydration, he remorsefully obliges to his sister's suggestion of giving the merman "reverse CPR," and helps get Mermando into the lake. Back at the pool, he is fired for various damage done to pool property. Though he is sad at first, Wendy cheers him up by informing him that she, too, was fired, as she was taking too many snacks from the snack bar, and the two head out to break rules elsewhere.24 S1e16 mabel would lose Dipper in Mabel's body and vice versa. As Dipper and Mabel grow weary of sharing a room after a sleepover of Grenda and Candy's, the two stumble upon a secret room within the Shack and decide to compete to determine who should get it. However, things take an unexpected turn when the twins swap bodies. Dipper quickly figures that he can sabotage Mabel's chances of getting the room by doing stuff Stan hates in Mabel's body, and tries to give Stan a rock sandwich. But, he is disappointed to learn immediately afterward Mabel is looking to sabotage him via like means. Dipper continues this but is soon thwarted by Grenda and Candy, who have come to have another sleepover with Mabel. Dipper tries to opt out by claiming he is going through one of his "irrational girly mood swings", but this is ignored. He then gets stuck reading "Wolf Man Bare Chest" with the two, and is traumatized. Mabel wins the room for Dipper while she is in Dipper's body. He tries to get the key from her, but she locks herself in the room. Dipper is able to trick his way in by asking Candy and Grenda to ask their way in for what would typically be a Dipper makeover. When he gets in, lots and lots of body-swapping ensues. However, when Dipper and Mabel get back in their own bodies, they are able to obtain a cease-fire and understanding. Although, when the real Dipper goes to bed in his new room he feels lonely without Mabel, which causes him to move back into his old room in the attic with Mabel, and then gives the new room to Soos to replace his painful break room.25 S1e17 guys only think of themselves Dipper realizes what a jerk he's been. One day while working in the shack, Dipper and Wendy are doing a running commentary on the Shack security tape's footage. Robbie comes in and talks to Wendy, asking her to go on a date with him, but Wendy is upset with Robbie for standing her up the night before. Dipper goes into the other room but still spies on the conversation they have. Dipper overhears Wendy talking about breaking up with Robbie. He is extremely happy to hear this, celebrating quietly and hugging Waddles as he does so, then quickly settles to watch the rest of the interaction. He is shocked to find that when Robbie plays a song for her, she forgives him. Dipper is convinced that Wendy is being brainwashed by the music, and tells Mabel and Grunkle Stan so. Mabel shrugs it off, but Grunkle Stan completely believes Dipper's story, relating it to when something similar happened to his old girlfriend, Carla "Hotpants" McCorkle. He helps Dipper search for a brainwashing message in the song, and when they find it, drives Dipper to where Wendy and Robbie are on their date. Dipper replays the message for Wendy to hear, and Robbie quickly says he didn't know about that message as he had ripped the song off from some band. Wendy is furious for being lied to and breaks up with Robbie on the spot. Dipper is elated that the breakup finally happened, and asks Wendy if she would want to go bowling sometime. She snaps at him for being insensitive to her emotional state and runs off. Dipper feels bad, but Grunkle Stan cheers him up a little, saying that Dipper was trying to do the right thing, that Wendy would get over it eventually, and in the meantime Dipper could always go bowling with him.26 In "Land Before Swine," when Waddles is snatched up by a pterodactyl on Stan's watch, Mabel leads Dipper and the other to a place filled with dinosaurs to rescue him. During this time, Dipper is infuriated by Soos, whose antics ruin their monster hunting exploits. The two reconcile, however, and by the end of the adventure, Dipper agrees to Soos' suggestion that they be "pterodactyl bros."27 S1e19 get to work Dipper Dipper believes Stan hates him. When Gideon sends Bill Cipher into Stan's mind to find the combination to the safe that the Mystery Shack's deed is in, Dipper, Mabel and Soos follow. Once inside Stan's mind, Dipper is briefly discouraged after seeing a memory of Stan's where he calls Dipper "useless." Eventually, he sees the entirety of the memory, and learns that Stan really is proud of him. Dipper joins with the others, and they manage to repel Cipher, but on returning discover that Gideon used dynamite to open the safe. With the deed in hand, Gideon forces everyone out of the Shack, and his father demolish it with a wrecking ball.3 S1e20 water tower The twins dejectedly leave Gravity Falls. After Gideon steals the Mystery Shack deed, the Pines moves in with Soos' abuelita, along with Mabel and Stan. Dismayed to see that Stan has given up on getting the Shack back, he teams up with his sister to get it back themselves. They recruit the gnomes to get the deed back from Gideon, but not only does the plan backfire, but Gideon gets Journal #3. As he and Mabel take the bus out of Gravity Falls, Gideon discovers that there are three books and assumes that Dipper kept the first one for himself. Gideon comes after them in his Gideon-bot. Gideon doesn't believe Dipper when he tells Gideon that he doesn't know about the other book. Gideon kidnaps Mabel, planning to make her his "queen." Dipper manages to get inside the Gideon-bot's control room and fights with Gideon, causing the robot to fall off the bridge. Mabel saves Dipper with her grappling hook. Enraged, Gideon tries to have the twins arrested, but Stan arrives and reveals that Gideon has been spying on everyone, causing Gideon to be arrested instead. The Pines family return to the Mystery Shack. Dipper tries to show Journal 3 to Stan, but Stan takes it, claiming it could inspire new attractions. Dipper is downhearted at the loss of Journal 3, but Mabel tells him he doesn't need the book to do great things. Dipper says he still wants the book, and Mabel is sure he'll get it back.28 Personality Intelligent, compassionate, self-conscious and rational, Dipper Pines can't wait to leave adolescence in the rear-view mirror. Born adventurer at heart, Dipper can't sit still and is always looking for the next riddle to solve. His scrupulous attention to detail comes in handy when he is off figuring out the mystery of the day, but sometimes his over-zealousness leaves others questioning his credibility. Dipper is shown to be extremely "genre savvy." Knowing that in most movies, nobody has a camera when they see the monster, or that the camera malfunctions, he brings along 17 cameras with him to take a photo of the Gobblewonker. He is very wise beyond his years, and his refusal to sit still when there are puzzles to be solved often leaves him restless in everyday situations. In "Carpet Diem," he has a habit of clicking his pen repeatedly when in deep thought. He also seems to get very irritated when people think he's cute or adorable, as he wants to be taken seriously like a grown-up from the others but at most times Dipper is most mature and wiser than others.10 When Dipper and Mabel (and Soos at times) are on their adventures Dipper is the one to act as the leader mostly because he is shown to be very brave and smart. He is somewhat protective of his sister,13 whenever she is in danger he is always there to help and will do anything to get her free. He can sometimes be selfish and is not above using Gravity Falls' mysterious elements to his advantage. He can also be ruthless in his pursuit of his goals such as not apologizing for attacking Soos in "Not What He Seems" unlike Mabel who apologized prior to grappling him but ultimately he always does the right thing and has the right motivations. It is also well mentioned that Dipper is paranoid and has trust issues, since the beginning when the journal warned him to "Trust No One" and been skeptical about people and/or situations. With his experience in Gravity Falls as well as his knowledge in the mystery novels that he reads, Dipper thinks much like an actual detective, as seen in "Headhunters." Appearance Dipper wears a blue and white hat with a blue brim and a blue pine tree on the front. He has somewhat messy brown hair and relatively pale skin, and his nose is a bit darker than the rest of his face. His eyes are brown,33 like Mabel's, with noticeable bags underneath.34 He wears a navy blue hooded vest, (which has inner pockets on both sides) a reddish-orange t-shirt, gray shorts, white socks with a red stripe, black sneakers, and a sometimes visible gray digital wristwatch. He is sometimes seen with a green backpack. He has a birthmark on his forehead shaped like the constellation, the Big Dipper, hence his nickname "Dipper," which he hides under his bangs. He is exactly one millimeter shorter than his sister, Mabel Pines26, however he grows taller than her throughout the show. His only other clothes seen on the show are the hat he arrived in Gravity Falls with, his lamb costume in "The Inconveniencing," the peanut butter costume he wore in "Summerween," the wolf costume that Grunkle Stan made Dipper wear for an attraction at the Mystery Shack and, later, his tourist guide clothes in "Boss Mabel," the white shirt, red swimsuit and red and white hat he wore as a lifeguard uniform in "The Deep End," a v-neck and full-length black pants he wore for the Woodstick Festival in "The Love God," and a tuxedo in "Northwest Mansion Mystery." As of "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," he receives and wears Wendy's lumberjack hat. Relationships Mabel Pines Dipper considers Mabel his "Closest Ally and Best Friend."35 Being siblings, they have been close throughout their entire lives. Despite getting on each other's nerves, contrasting personalities, and frequent sibling bickering, the two love each other regardless. They often engage in various recreational activities and enjoy having fun with each other, and they constantly investigate their summer home's mysterious secrets side by side. Dipper and Mabel give one another advice and are willing to sacrifice much for the others' sake, albeit not always initially, and have risked their lives more than once to help each other. However in "Not What He Seems," it's hinted that Dipper's relationship with Mabel may have been broken, due to her trusting Stan over him but in "A Tale of Two Stans," Dipper held no grudge towards her for trusting Stan but Mabel is left unsettled about their future relationship due to Stan and Ford's dysfunctional relationship. He does, however, hint in "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons" that he may still be carrying some ill-feelings after Mabel and Grunkle Stan's numerous taunts at his interests, though they were never meant in bad faith. Stan Pines Stan does not take his role as Dipper's summer caretaker very seriously, often irresponsibly allowing and/or forcing him and his sister to do dangerous and sometimes illegal things. Stan frequently enlists Dipper in his plans to make a quick buck, with the latter frequently paying the consequence of the former's actions. The two do not always see eye-to-eye, often about Stan's illegal activity or Dipper's "immature" behavior and qualities. Nonetheless, the two share a mutual compassion for one another, and they enjoy each other's company. Dipper has also been shown to be willing to take potentially fatal risks for his uncle.26 In "Dreamscaperers," it's revealed that the reason Stan is hard on Dipper is to toughen him up, so that when the world fights, Dipper will fight back. However, as of the events of "Not What He Seems," Dipper has lost trust in Stan but in "A Tale of Two Stans" Dipper apologizes for distrusting him and Stan forgives him and understands his distrust. Dipper sometimes finds it irritable when Stan and other characters make fun of him for how he does things and what he likes, but Dipper does enjoy spending time with him. Soos Ramirez Dipper and Soos are generally good friends. They usually relate well, with them doing some "guy stuff" together,24 and Soos often gives Dipper guidance.311 Additionally, Soos frequently acts as Dipper's and Mabel's sidekick as they investigate Gravity Falls' mysteries, and may take charge on occasion. However, Soos' childish antics sometimes irritate Dipper, as they have a tendency to mess up whatever mission that Dipper is on. For example, in "Land Before Swine," Dipper was very annoyed when Soos destroyed the pictures of the pterodactyl he took, and Dipper didn't trust Soos on the mission of going to rescue Waddles. Wendy Corduroy Wendy and Dipper are on friendly terms and like to hang out together for the fun of it, often breaking rules in the process. Dipper has a huge crush on Wendy,18 though he does not necessarily believe they will be together because of their age gap.28 Regardless, he attempts to impress her and frequently finds himself in sticky situations as a result. He will sometimes mutter certain things to himself under his breath, thinking that Wendy can not hear him (though she actually can and does). Since Wendy is three years older than he is, Dipper tries to come across as mature and capable of being around Wendy's other friends. Dipper resents Wendy's relationship with Robbie, due to his jealousy. After Dipper reveals his feelings to her, Wendy gently lets him down and gets him to admit he always knew a relationship couldn't realistically work between them, but tells him its important to her that they can still be friends, and he readily accepts that. Robbie Valentino Robbie and Dipper are arch-rivals, primarily driven by both wanting to win Wendy's affection. While Robbie views his relationship with his crush as a victory for himself, he fears Dipper will appeal to her. Robbie likes to make fun of Dipper, is very condescending in his remarks, and has even resorted to attempts at physical violence to prove his point. Dipper, on the other hand, is angered and annoyed by Robbie. Even though they are initially more vocal about their dislike of one another, they eventually agree not to brawl in front of Wendy, due to fear that they will both lose her if she sees them fight.11 During the events of "The Love God," Robbie blames Dipper for Wendy dumping him and announces a hatred towards every member of the Pines family for "ruining his life." It is unknown if Robbie and Dipper still hate each other since they have both given up on trying to win Wendy's affection. In "Weirdmageddon Part 3: Take Back The Falls," Robbie is seen playfully chanting "one of us" after Dipper and Mabel blow out the candles on their cake and his signature is seen alongside many other signatures on a note that was given to Dipper by Wendy as a parting gift so that Dipper can remember them all. Gideon Gleeful Gideon views Dipper and his family as a nuisance, feeling that they prevent him from accomplishing his goals (i.e. winning Mabel's love24 and taking over the Mystery Shack26). So, the evil boy often tries to rid himself of the Pines, while Dipper combats him, usually successfully with his sister's aid. The two have been known to underestimate each other at times, but still see each other as great threats. Despite disliking Gideon, Dipper agrees that Gideon has an "admittedly beautiful singing voice."35 In "Weirdmageddon Part 3: Take Back The Falls," Dipper shows concern for Gideon after discovering his punishment by Bill for helping Dipper. After Bill is defeated, Gideon is shown at Mabel and Dippers birthday party and thanking the twins for convincing him to turn over a new leaf. Gideon's signature is seen alongside many other signatures on a note that was given to Dipper by Wendy as a parting gift so that Dipper can remember them all. Dipper and Mabel's parents Not much is known about Dipper's relationships with his parents, though he does at first seem upset by their decision to have him spend his summer in Gravity Falls and regrets the "Lamby Lamby Dance" Mrs. Pines used to have him perform. Candy Chiu and Grenda Candy and Grenda are primarily Mabel's best friends, but Dipper seems well-acquainted with them, seeing them both as allies (though he admits this is partially because he wouldn't want to get on Grenda's bad side, considering how strong she is35). He is fairly welcoming of his sister's best friends and accepts their eccentricities, some of which may come in handy for situations handled as a group. However, he is bothered by the boisterous sleepovers they sometimes have with Mabel that force him out of the room for the night. In "The Love God" he is also seen as a wooden figure while Mabel is matchmaking next to Candy, implying that Mabel considers Dipper and Candy to be a possible future match. However in "Dungeons Dungeons and More Dungeons" Grenda is willing to let Dipper and Ford be killed by the Wizard so that she, Mabel and Stan can watch Duck-tective. In "Roadside Attraction," Candy harbors a crush on Dipper during their trip when he commented on her glasses and how shiny they were. This progresses throughout the episode until she loses interest when Dipper runs away from Darlene. In "Weirdmageddon Part 3: Take Back The Falls," their signatures are seen alongside many other signatures on a note which was given to Dipper by Wendy as a parting gift so that he can remember them all. Pacifica Northwest Due to her history of relentlessly teasing his sister Mabel, Dipper showed hostility toward Pacifica from the get-go. Despite Mabel and Pacifica overcoming their differences, Dipper remained reluctant to accept her, often reminding others that she's "the worst." He enjoyed any opportunity to get back at Pacifica for this, such as revealing to her that her ancestor wasn't the real founder of Gravity Falls as she had thought, and convincing Mabel to beat her in mini-golf by cheating. It was only until the events of "Northwest Mansion Mystery" that the two really began to see eye to eye and were actually amiable after a series of bickering. Though initially he assumed Pacifica confirmed herself to being the worst by lying to him about the mansion's haunting, Dipper later realized that Pacifica regretted lying to him, was ashamed of her family and herself and was sympathetic to her situation. He apologizes and reassures her that she doesn't have to be like her parents. Later, upon seeing Dipper turned to wood by the ghost, Pacifica overcomes the will of her parents, saving him and the other guests. After the incident, they are seen enjoying each other's company, having moved past their animosity and become friends. Their relationship is mentioned in the Conspiracy Corner segment, "Relation Shipping," where McGucket seems to imply that the two may have a romantic relationship or are romantically interested in each other. However, this is followed by a clip of Dipper and Mabel recoiling in disgust. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," Pacifica is slightly less aggressive to Dipper in comparison to her interactions with Mabel but she is still aggressive to him during Weirdmageddon by threatening to sue him and other resistance members if she dies during the rescue. But after Bill is defeated, she is seen in Dipper and Mabel's birthday party, having brought presents for them and regarding that she wrapped them herself. Afterwards, her signature is seen alongside many other signatures on a note which was given to Dipper by Wendy as a parting gift so that he can remember them all. According to Gravity Falls: Journal 3, Dipper reveals that he thinks Pacifica looks nice in a dress and that she smells like champagne and flowers. He then remarks on "some vibe" that he just felt. (He crossed the last two sentences out.) He also draws a picture of Pacifica in a similar style to a drawing he made of Wendy earlier in the Journal.36 Ford Pines Even before learning of his identity, Dipper held the author of the journals in high regard, hoping to one day meet him. When he finally learned the truth, Dipper tried to question Ford on his work, but was stopped by Stan. In "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons," Dipper asked Ford if he could help with his work, but Ford turned him down, claiming that it was too dangerous. Later in the episode Dipper and Ford bond over their favorite board game, Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons. After they defeated Probabilitor the Annoying together, Ford decided to trust Dipper with the knowledge of a dimensional rift he sealed away, swearing Dipper to secrecy. Dipper has shown a liking for Ford, since he does not make fun of him like Mabel and Stan tend to do. In "The Last Mabelcorn," Ford and Dipper try to work together to prevent Bill to getting inside their minds, but Dipper is curious about their history that Ford refused to share until Dipper used his machine to read his mind and learn about their past. After some misunderstanding, Ford decides to be honest with Dipper about Bill tricking him and Bill's dark plans. Ford promises to Dipper that he will be honest with him from now on. They seem to be very trusting towards each other and even see each other not only as family but also as friends. Ford even asked Dipper to stay in Gravity Falls and become his apprentice, showing how far his faith in his great-nephew went. As revealed in Journal 3, Dipper also entrusts Ford with his real name, showing that he trusts Ford enough to keep it a secret. Abilities Dipper's best skills are his mental intellect and persistence. During the mysterious situations Dipper and Mabel get into, Dipper has shown to be the one to lead them out using his quick and clever thinking.3 He is shown to think very logically and rational compared to those around him and displays a high level of intelligence and maturity. Even though Dipper is thought not to be physically adept, he is capable of defending himself when it comes to fights, as he was able to hold his own when he sword-dueled against Wax Sherlock Holmes and fended off the Summerween Trickster alongside his friends. Dipper has also shown to be able to take part in hand-to-hand combat such as when fighting against Gideon and has brought down the mighty Multi-Bear, as well as surviving being pummeled by Rumble McSkirmish. He is better than his sister at most games, including chess, checkers, ping pong and croquet. He can also play the sousaphone, as revealed in "Tooth." Dipper has displayed a great level of academic intelligence, as shown in "The Time Traveler's Pig," when he is able to complete complex math equations in a short amount of time, creating the perfect angle at which to throw a ball. He is also known to be resourceful; In "Little Dipper" when he was unable to reach high enough to grab the journal, he was able to kick the shelf it was on, in order to have it fall into his arms as well as using some items to help him and Mabel get back to the shack while shrunken. Dipper has also shown the ability to outwit others, such as in "Dipper vs. Manliness," when he tricked the Manotaurs into teaching him, and again in "Dreamscaperers," when Dipper was the first to figure out how to fight against Bill Cipher and beating him at his own game using his imagination to conjure various weapons and abilities to use against Bill. Quotes Trivia/Notes *Dipper is based on of the series creator. *It is revealed in the ''Gravity Falls ''episode ''Dipper vs.Mannliness that he listens to a girly Icelandic pop band named Babba, which is a parody of ABBA. *Dipper's original hat, in the pilot episode Tourist Trapped, was tan and taupe with a star in the center. * Dipper and another Gravity Falls protagonist, Ford have alot things in common: ** They both got teased a lot, Dipper for his acne and Ford for his sixth fingers. ** They both love anomalies. ** They are both very smart. *** Because of this, they both have a fondness of playing Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons. ** They both have a twin that gets them in a lot of trouble but still love them. ** They both got possessed by Bill Cipher. ** The only difference is that Dipper never trusted Bill and Ford formerly thought Bill was a friend. *Dipper and Mabel are extremely similar with Winchester brothers from BBC Supernatural as all of them are siblings whom having various encounters with supernatural beings that hostile to humans in their adventures, includes saving the world from apocalyptic villains. *Dipper also shares a few similarities to Lisa Simpson from The Simpsons. Gallery Dipper looking around.png|Dipper looking around. Dipper and goat.png Goat on Dipper's bed.png Dipper_with_pitt_cola.png Dipper_angry.png Dipper suspects board.png Dipper_behind_dumpster.png ending Dipper.png Dipper bill.png|Dipper facing Bill Cipher. dipper gideon.jpg|Dipper fighting against Gideon. dipper cast.png|Dipper with the main-cast of the show. dipper mabel.jpg|Dipper and Mabel. S2e1_ive_got_my_favorite_dress_on.png S2e4_dipper_question.png S1e6_dipper_win_pancakes.png|Dipper's Heroic Grin Dipper and Ford.png|Dipper and Ford|link=Dipper Pines Candy Chiu head falling.png|Candy Chiu flirting with him. Dipper deserved it for Candy.png|He and Candy Chiu are just friends. S1e19 Dipper puts he's foot down.jpg|Stan always makes Dipper do dumb chores. He's putting his foot down this time. tumblr_inline_nyavifD9jA1s0dwu7_500.jpg|Dipper facing Dippy Fresh. External links *Dipper Pines - Gravity Falls Wiki *Dipper Pines - Halloween Specials Wiki *Dipper Pines - Disney Wiki Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Narrators Category:Fighter Category:Adventurers Category:Detectives Category:Genius Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Weaklings Category:Siblings Category:Twin/Clone Category:Strategic Category:Control Freaks Category:Leaders Category:Determinators Category:Protectors Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Male Damsels Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Evil exterminators Category:In Love Category:Monster Slayers Category:Hunters Category:Forgivers Category:Inventors Category:Serious Category:Exorcists Category:Insecure Category:Pet owners Category:Betrayed Category:Unwanted Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Pacifists Category:Victims Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Big Good Category:Voice of Reason Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Casanova Category:Archenemy Category:Cowards Category:Athletic Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Obsessed